nodefandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Rules and Regulations
Here are the rules and regulations of the Node wiki. General 1. DO NOT vandalize. Any sorts of vandalism will NOT be tolerated. *Admins should talk to the vandal about the issue before warning the vandal. This can prevent any sorts of misunderstanding or hatred. 2. Do not make socks/alts of any kind without any reason. In case you make one, please tell the reason of socking to the community via the discussions or chats. *Socks/alts are only accepted for: i)Users who are badly harassed by someone else. ii) Users who are experiencing hacks to their account. iii) Users who forgot their password. iv) Users who are banned without right procedures. 3. Do not use profanity(swear words). *Damn and hell are not considered as swear words. 4. Do not harass other people. People are here to discuss about the Node founders and videos, not to be harassed. 5. Do not offend other people. No one will be here to defend your offenses, and the community will not entertain it. 6. Do not post inapporpriate things such as pornography. This community is meant to accept fans regardless of age. *Shipping and moderate gore will still be accepted, just don't make A beat B extensively to B's death. 7. Do not spread rumors. This will be known as drama. Yet, if someone gets to confirm that the things are real with visual evidence, it will be accepted. 8. Do not spread communism. Almost everyone live in a democratic country now, so communism of any kind will not be tolerated. 9. Do not send death threats to anyone. You will be banned for 15 years per a threat. 10. Do not advertise. Any advertisement will lead you into bans. 11. Do not abuse reports of Discussions. This is able to clog the wiki. 12. Do not spam things without a point. Banning and voting 1. Every ban must be executed by the community users. Admins MUST make a poll in the discussions to determine the length of ban. Do not forget to list his crimes in the polls. *This excludes communism, corruption and sending death threats. 2. Do not ban offenders without using the right procedure. This will be counted as communism. 3. Banned users can visit the admin's message wall for an appeal. Give reasons such as the community loathe you or you are innocent without offending the admin. 4. Do not create a mob at the voting post even if you are innocent. Admins can ban you until the voting period ends. 5. Do not abuse admin rights to try to ban people. The founder/ bureaucat will check the banned person's actions. 6. As people do not want to clog the wikia, Admins can list loads of polls in a post. 7. Extending time of ban will not be determined via polls but will be determined by the severity of offense compared to the old one. Admins 1. Any abuse of admin rights will be treated with bans and demotes. 2. Any breaches of rules will demote the admin and multiply the admin's ban by ×1.5. 3. Any accepting of bribes will demote the admin and ban the admin for 7 years. 4. Do not intimidate other people with admin rights. 5. Do not shut other people's mouths with admin rights. 6. Any new rules should be sent to the bureaucat's message wall/talk page and be approved by the bureaucat.